


Good Soldiers Follow Orders.

by Spannah339



Series: Order 66 Feels [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon character deaths, Gen, I'm Sorry, Order 66, Sad boi hours, also a headcanon i have about cody, i watched revenge of the sith again and this is the result!, not really but still, sometimes i hate the prequels and not cos why they're usually hated, there's also a hint of bly/aayla but also INSTANT ANGST and FEELS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spannah339/pseuds/Spannah339
Series: Order 66 Feels [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727470
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Good Soldiers Follow Orders.

The war would end soon. Bly didn’t know what to think of that, didn’t know what to expect. He had lived his whole life fighting in this war, his whole life waiting for the next battle. What would happen after, he didn’t know. But he knew what he hoped for. 

General Aayla led the way through the trees of Felucia and though he knew a battle was imminent, Bly couldn’t quite keep his attention off her. If the war ended, where would they go? She was a Jedi, he simply a clone, one of millions. Nothing more could happen, but Bly couldn’t help but hope. 

She paused as they caught sight of the droids, shifting in a way only someone who had fought alongside her for years would recognize. She was ready for battle, completely focused. 

Bly prepared as well, narrowing his eyes and putting all thoughts of the future out of his mind. This was happening now, he couldn’t afford to be distracted at the moment. 

A message buzzed through his helmet, crackling in his ear. 

“Execute Order 66.” 

He didn’t have time to think, didn’t have time to do anything. He lifted his gun in unison with the other men in his company and fired. Aayla had no time to react. 

Again, again, again, Bly didn’t know what he was doing, couldn’t feel enough to feel horror, couldn’t think enough to understand what had happened. Again, again, again, and she lay on the ground, motionless. 

“ _Good soldiers follow orders_.” 

__

Boost whooped in excitement as he followed the General’s tail. The skies were clear, the droids were finally falling back and life was good. He could worry about the future later, could worry about what the approaching end of the war meant for him and his brothers when it came. 

General Plo swooped under a bridge and Boost followed, blasting a droid ship out of the sky before it had a chance to fire on the Jedi. 

A few moments later and the skies were empty, but for the Republic ships flying around him. Boost grinned as he heard his brothers and the General congratulate each other on another well-done mission, flying close behind the General as they began to make their way back to the landing bay. 

A flicker of movement and his holo-communicator came to life, revealing the hooded figure of the Chancellor. Boost had only a second to think that maybe something was wrong before the Chancellor spoke. 

“Execute Order 66.” 

“It shall be done, my lord.” 

He didn’t think. He couldn’t think. General Plo’s ship was in front of him, in his sights. He paused, lined the shot up, and fired, his brothers’ shots joining his. 

He didn’t know who’s shot hit the General’s ship. All he knew was that Plo was gone, his ship exploded in a fiery blast and Boost felt nothing, not regret, not sadness, not even the satisfaction of a kill. 

“ _Good soldiers follow orders_.” 

__

“Commander Cody. The time has come. Execute Order 66.” 

Something changed. Cody wouldn’t have been able to say what, exactly, but something changed. 

“ _Good soldiers follow orders.”_

The thought filled his mind before he fully registered what the order was. A nod, a confirmation to the chancellor, and he ended the call. 

“ _Good soldiers follow orders.”_

“Blast him!” 

The wall beside General Kenobi had already exploded before Cody had a moment to understand what had happened. The only thoughts he had room for in his mind were circling around and around, leaving no room for anything else. 

“ _Good soldiers follow orders. Kill all Jedi. Good soldiers follow orders_.” 

General Kenobi was falling. Cody knew that wouldn’t kill him and began issuing orders without thinking, sending troopers out to search for him, to find him, to kill him. 

“ _Good soldiers follow orders_.” 

“ _We fought side by side for years.”_

He was moving, crushing the last of the futile resistance, bringing the planet under control of the Republic. Sending more men out to find General Kenobi. To kill him. 

“ _He saved my life so many times_.” 

“ _Good soldiers follow orders_.” 

He didn’t know why, didn’t know what was happening, didn’t have the thought process to anything but his orders. He was a soldier. He followed his orders. 

He felt something. A presence, somehow, he didn’t know how, but he _knew_ General Kenobi was here, that he was nearby. 

“ _Good soldiers follow orders_.” 

He nearly did too. He nearly issued an order, directed troops to where somehow, he knew the General was hidden. 

“ _He’s not there. And if he’s not there I can’t kill him. If he’s not there I can’t follow orders.”_

With those thoughts, somehow his own thoughts, pulled from a mind filled with orders, he directed his men to move away from the landing bay. To leave Grievous’ ship unguarded. To find General Kenobi. 

He was the last to leave and as he did, he glanced back, once. 

Obi-Wan was running, sprinting towards the ship. Cody began to turn fully, to confirm it really was the Jedi and to point him out to his men, to shoot him down before he could escape. 

“ _Good soldiers follow orders_.” 

“ _He was my friend_.” 

With those thoughts, Cody stopped. He turned, walking abruptly away, shouting at once of his men to search more, to find the Jedi, ignoring the sound of a ship taking off behind him. 

“ _Good soldiers follow orders.”_

__

Hidden by his helmet, a tear rolled down the clone’s cheek, echoed by millions of his brothers as they turned on the Generals and Commanders they had fought alongside for years. 


End file.
